Conventional design method of a software system generally has to do analysis of user's requirements first; next, design or code various sizes of software function modules according to a specific specification based on the analysis of user's requirements; then the function modules are integrated to form a complete software system. Hence the software system can be seen mainly consisting of program function modules or elements. Such a software system can only be designed, built and modified by professional program developers.
Moreover, in some expert systems based on rule languages, the experts or programmers in a specialized field often try to make rules on knowledge to form rule sets. The software generally consists of the rule sets and interpreters that execute the rules. The software system made in such architecture can be deemed as supporting customized definition made by experts.
In addition, in some blog and Internet space on the Internet, a blog or space defines a user's virtual operating area which can be created upon application of a registered user. In such a virtual operating area the user can upload and download documents such as photos into the area, and share and publish the data to other users in the system, or interact with other users. In such a system, aside from open or close the virtual area to other users, the virtual area as a whole is not operable by the user. Particularly, the user cannot link a plurality of virtual areas to build a structuralized virtual area architecture based on a specific business objective, neither can the user install or deploy specific operation tools in the virtual area according to user's own requirements. As a result, such a virtual area can only be used for information publication and interaction, but cannot support building of service systems such as management information system (MIS), enterprise resource planning (ERP) and office automation (OA).